1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to generally to a golf training aide and more specifically, to a golf training aide adapted to combine the three most common styles of learning; namely, visual, kinesthetic and auditory.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices and methods have been suggested to aid or train a golfer to employ a proper golf swing when putting, chipping, pitching or engaging in a full swing, such as when driving the ball or otherwise using an iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,922 discloses the use of a single member for encircling the forearm and wrist of a golfer, which employs a hand-restriction portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,047 employs a cuff for attachment about the wrist of a golfer and includes a Velcro attachment section for attachment to a complementary Velcro section of a sleeve attached to a golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,385 discloses the use of a sleeve that is worn on a golfer's arm in a position straddling the user's elbow to thereby mechanically minimize bending of the golfer's arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,447 discloses a sleeve that is worn to straddle a golfer's elbow and includes a flexure e-sensor as part of the construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,806 employs a flexible sleeve worn on a golfer's arm and including a pocket that contains a lengthwise, concave metal strip positioned on the outside of the player's elbow.
International Publication No. WO2000006262 discloses a sleeve for restricting movement of the leading arm of a golfer, which includes a longitudinal pocket in which a strip of substantially inflexible material is retained.
Although some of the training aides disclosed in the prior art may provide some benefits, a need exists for a unique, simple golf training aide that is easily useable by a golfer. It is to such a simplified training aide or developing an efficient golf swing that the present invention relates.